1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a lighting system and a control method thereof that allow for lighting control based on physical information about a user.
2. Background
The lighting industry has continued to grow over the years. Research on light sources, light emission methods, operation methods, and/or efficiency improvement may be under way in connection with the lighting industry.
Light sources used mainly for illumination may include incandescent lamps, discharge lamps, and/or fluorescent lamps. Lighting using these light sources may be used for various purposes such as home lighting, landscape lighting, industrial lighting, etc. Resistant light sources, such as the incandescent lamps, may have problems of poor efficiency and heat generation. Discharge lamps may have problems of high price and high voltage. Fluorescent lamps may have environmental problems caused by use of mercury.
There may be a growing interest in light emitting diode (LED) lighting to solve drawbacks of light sources. The LED lighting may have advantages in efficiency, color variability, design flexibility, etc.
The light emitting diode is a semiconductor device that emits light when a voltage is applied thereto in a forward direction. The light emitting diode may have a long lifetime, a low power consumption, and electric, optical and physical characteristics suitable for mass production, to rapidly replace incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps.
Smart technologies may get attention to provide a domestic ubiquitous environment where computing can occur anytime, in any place, and/or on any device by employing home networking and internet information home appliances based on wired/wireless communications and digital information appliances.
By combining smart technologies with lighting, technical advancements may be made in lighting control with a terminal when the lighting and the terminal are connected for communication. However, a user may have to enter a command on the terminal to control the lighting using the terminal.